It is known in the technical sector relating to the winding of tubes, hanks, spools and the like that these are obtained by winding the hank onto a rotating reel and it is also known that the rotating part of the reel comprises a drum formed by slats which are parallel to the axis of rotation and mounted on radial arms rotating with a motor-driven hub.
It is also known that in the art different designs of winders for automatically winding tubes made of plastic and other materials exist, these winders operating with a completely automatic cycle comprising substantially the following steps:                automatic engagement of the tube to be wound onto the reel by means of an associated mechanical device;        automatic activation of the winding step during which a second tube-guiding device distributes the tube onto the rotating reel attempting as far as possible to distribute the tube in a staggered (“quinconce”) arrangement;        cutting the tube automatically when the set winding length is reached;        fastening and packaging of the finished coil as defined by the operator;        once the coil has been packaged, automatic unloading of the roll produced, which therefore has the appearance of a perfectly wound tube of the desired length ready for palletization.        
A particular example of use of this winding technique consists in the production of tubes for the geothermal sector where it is required to insert into the ground drilling rig two parallel tubes arranged in pairs with their ends connected together by means of a U-shaped sleeve applied by means of hot-melting or some other method.
Since only rolls consisting of a single wound tube are available, the installation engineer is therefore obliged to manage and handle two separate rolls of tube of the same type, color, size, and length in order to locate the respective end section of each tube (namely the ends on the outside of the roll) and join them together by means of the said U-shaped sleeve.
Devices are for example known from LU 79098 A1 and DE 27 43 074 A1.